This invention concerns novel heterocyclic compounds and, more particularly, novel indole and indazole keto sulphone derivatives, which antagonise the pharmacological actions of one or more of the arachidonic acid metabolites known as leukotrienes (hereafter referred to as "leukotriene antagonist properties"). The novel compounds are useful whenever such antagonism is desired. Thus, such compounds may be of value in the treatment of those diseases in which leukotrienes are implicated, for example in the treatment of allergic disorders, such as, for example, asthma, or of inflammatory diseases, or of endotoxic or traumatic shock conditions. The invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel compounds for use in such treatments and processes for the manufacture of the novel compounds.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,416 and 3,470,298 there are described 5-acetamido-1-benzylalpha,2-dimethylindole-3-acetic acid derivatives and (5-acetamido-1-benzyl-1H-indazole-3-yl)oxyacetic acid derivatives, respectively, as antiinflammatory compounds. We have now discussed a series of indole and indazole derivatives which in the heterocyclic ring bear a benzyl group substituted by a keto sulphone moiety and in the benzenoid ring bear an amidic group and which unexpectedly possess the property of antagonizing one or more of the arachidonic acid metabolites known as leukotrienes, and this is the basis for our invention.